The Auror & her Werewolf
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Nymphadora never thought her worst fear would hit her like a slap to he face until it already had, starting from DH part one and going past the end see what happens when the auror that fell in love with the werewolf loses something very dear to her. please review everyone helps me know what you think so please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**~okay so hi everyone let me give you a small note here, normally I'm the type of fan who can't stand my OTP without their other half but I thought since my first attempt of only Remus or Dora living failed (see Darkest Moon) that I'd try once more and I'm begging for reviews on this story because I'm thinking it may just be a one shot or two chapters we shall see so please leave your thoughts good or bad but please don't hate for the sake of hating or just being mean thank you!~**_

The Auror and the Werewolf.

Dora's body was numb as she waited in the hall of number 12 Grimmuald Place pacing back and forth in front of the door outside the room where her husband, Remus, was talking, more like arguing, with Molly and Mad-eye about how dangerous it would be to bring Harry out of his aunt and uncle's home by the date Tonks had given the auror office in her report and that they should wait until his birthday to move him so the ministry wouldn't have the trace on him, and as normal Mad-eye reminded him that Dora had a form of trace on her as long as she remained with the ministry, which no one knew her she wouldn't be going back after tonight, and as normal the argument settled down without any change in plans as the door was opened by a flick of Molly's wand.

"Tonks dear what are you doing out there? Is something the matter?"

Dora felt her throat become tight as she shook her head putting on a smile and making her way to her husband who was leaning on his arms on the table his eyes closed, the full moon had only just passed and it had taken it's tole on him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to his ear whispering softly.

"Why don't you go up stairs love, try to get some sleep. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she glanced at Mad-eye who was watching her with his magical eye causing her to shudder slightly, Remus didn't miss the action as he rose from his chair taking one of her hands in both his looking at her surprised.

"Your hands are freezing Dora."

She looked back up to him a small smile on her lips.

"I was outside before I came in here it's a bit chilled tonight."

She relaxed as he seemed to buy her story placing a kiss to her hand.

"Are you going to come up?"

She shook her head looking apologetic her free hand slipping into the pocket of her jeans.

"No love sorry I need to talk to Molly and Mad-eye alone then I'll be up as soon as I'm through I promise."

He kissed her head seeming satisfied with her answer before saying good night to Molly and Mad-eye and leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, Dora sighed and took the envelope from her pocket and set it on the table in front of Mad-eye as she took her husband's place she looked at her hands folded on the table as Mad-eye looked at her quizzically with both eyes before opening the letter and reading over it.

"So all this work and your going to just drop it at the door? Lost your spark to fight is it?"

Dora flinched at his tone and shook her head gathering what courage she could as Molly left the room for a moment.

"No I'm leaving the office because a pregnant auror may as well be a sitting duck."

She looked at the man beside her and seen he wore no expression before he set the papers down on the table and looked at her before getting to his feet.

"Lupin's?"

She nodded returning her eyes to the table as the auror grumbled something she couldn't understand before he stood behind her.

"Do you have one last task in you?"

She looked over her shoulder at him with a nod.

"I'm pregnant not dying."

She rolled her eyes but then sighed looking at the floor.

"I'm not going to stand down from my place as a guard for Harry's move later in the week I can handle myself well enough to get through unharmed but Remus doesn't know yet I would have told him if he weren't still recovering so I'll just wait."

Mad-eye nodded once before he left the room as Molly came back in looking rather worried.

"Tonks...are you sure there's nothing the matter?"

Dora took a breath and looked at the motherly women before her and was suddenly awareness the warm tears rolling down her cheeks, she wiped them away quickly.

"It's nothing Molly don't worry, I'm just resigning from my auror post for now, with me being tracked by the ministry we can't risk them catching on it's just a bit hard after I've worked so hard to get here."

Molly looked over the young women's as if seeing through her to the lie.

"Nymphadora Tonks as a mother of 7 you think me a fool enough to not know your lying?"

Dora was taken aback by the remark from Molly and feeling her throat tighten again she looked at the floor.

"There is a different reason I'm quitting but no one know but me and the office and if like to keep it that way until we have Harry at the burrow safe and sound please Molly don't push me to say it I'm still trying to believe it myself."

She looked Molly in the eyes and after a moment Molly nodded and sighed.

"Very well now you should go to bed and make sure Remus is alright you know his he is when you're not there anymore."

She nodded and gave her a smile and a quick good night before tip toeing up the stairs to the second floor where she crept down the hall and did a quick check in on Ginny and Hermione and smiled seeing them sound asleep in the two beds, she soft closed the door and continued down the hall pausing outside the slightly cracked door through which she could see Bill sleeping in the chair by the window and Fleur on the bed her pale blond hair laying across her pillow, she sighed shaking her head ever since Bill had been attacked he'd been restless until godly hours of the night some night making Fleur worry so much she would sleep either.

She shook her head and went back to the stairs and went up to the theirs floor and opening the door to the room she and Remus used when they were here, as she stepped in she slipped off her boots setting them aside before going to the bed side seeing her husband already asleep on his side of the bed his greying fringe had fallen in his face making her smile slightly as she gently brushed it aside before changing in to the pair of pajamas she kept in the room and getting into bed but she didn't sleep she laid awake for a long time her mind racing fast enough her stomach turned over until she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom slamming the door without meaning to before she got sick.

As she worked to catch her breath waiting for the dizziness to pass the door opened behind her and she moved enough to see Remus in the door way looking at her with worry filled eyes but she didn't look long before another wave of nausea his her and she got sick again.

Remus went to her side rubbing her back as she caught her breath again.

"Again Dora, are you sure you're alright? You were sick like this the other night too."

She closed her eyes trying to make the room stop spinning as she shook her head not only in answer to his question but to the thought in her head about wondering if it was morning sickness or just a reaction to keeping something from Remus.

Remus carefully helped her up guiding her to the bed where she laid down looking up at him but he was going through a bag she had his under her clothes in her pack taking out the nausea reliever and helping her sit up to take it.

As she laid back down her eyes became heavy and before long she was asleep, in the morning she opened her eyes and found she was alone in the bed making her sit up entirely to fast causing her to jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom again slamming the door by mistake again setting off Mrs. Black's preterit down stairs this time though she didn't hear Molly's drowned out yelling of her name over the blood rushing in her ears, she wasn't sure how long she sat there on the floor but every time she moved her head spun and the nausea made it hard to move without being sick, she stayed on the floor her back to the tub her eyes closed until she heard foot steps coming into the room as the door opened she opened them looking at Ginny standing into the door way and it seemed to take the red head a moment to process what she was seeing but once she had she hurried to her side.

"Tonks-"

But Dora didn't give her the chance to finish as she shook her head.

"No Gin I'm not okay I can't move without getting sick to get Remus please."

Ginny looked worried as she bit her lip.

"I can't Tonks he's gone on patrols with dad he was waiting for you but if he waited much longer Mad-eye would have lost his head so he went with dad and they aren't due back until sun set."

Dora groaned leaning her head back against the tub before with some effort she forced herself to her feet making Ginny stand at once her hands close by to steady her, she ignored the girl and the churning in her stomach as she made her way to the bed where she curled around herself hiding under the blanket.

"Maybe you've caught the stomach flu or a cold."

Dora peeked out from under the blanket at the girl and with a sigh sat up looking her in the eye.

"No Gin it's not a stomach flu it has nothing really to do with that, I'm begging to think it's morning sickness."

She watched as the words sunk in slowly then Ginny smiled brightly.

"You and Professor Lupin are having a baby! That's great Tonks!"

Dora smiled soft but it faded with a sigh making Ginny look worried.

"But listen to me Gin, Remus still has no idea and you can not breath a word of this to anyone not even your mum I don't want anyone fussing over me while we have Harry to worry about in just two days alright?"

Ginny looked beside herself but she nodded then turned to the door seeing Bill in the door way.

"Tonks mum wants you down stairs when you have a moment."

Dora looked at the oldest Weasley boy and a prickle along her hair line told her that her hair had changed color and if she guessed it should be either acid green or brown.

"Tell her I'm not going to be able to come down I can't move from the bed or I'll be on the bathroom floor all night I've got a bit of a stomach bug."

Bill looked at her hair and nodded going back down the stairs making Ginny look at her.

"You shouldn't tell mum your not well if you don't want to be fussed over."

Dora shook her head feeling her hair shift again.

"No it should be fine your brother has known me long enough to know that certain hair colors mean things and if it turned green then it means I'm sick and want to be left alone."

Ginny blinked surprised but it soon turned into a soft smile.

"Try to sleep it off I'll send Professor Lupin up as soon as he comes back if you need anything we're just down stairs."

Dora nodded and watched as Ginny left before she slipped under the covers putting her palm to her stomach closing her eyes.

"You've got trimming little one, making mummy sick like this."

She trailed her fingers over her torso as she whispered the words and before long she had fallen asleep, it had to be around sun set when she woke because as soon as she opened her eyes someone gently pulled the covers away from her head and as she looked up she seen Remus.

"Why are you hiding under the cover Dora?"

She smiled sitting up enough to kiss his cheek.

"Because I wanted to it makes a good place to sleep when you aren't here."

Remus smiled and placed a hand to her cheek before kissing her fire head.

"Molly told me you aren't well are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but her husband's attention was pulled away by the presents of someone in the door way , she looked over the covers and seen Mad-eye in the door way wearing his travel robe and her' was in his hand the maroon leather looking new next to his old robe.

"We are going on with moving Potter tonight you'll need your broom Nymphadora."

She sat up and was please to see the room didn't spin and her stomach didn't do flips as she pulled on her boots to Remus' protests, she crossed the room and took her robe pulling it on looking back at her husband.

"I'm fine Remus I feel good as new I must have slept it off now we have a job to do we should go."

She didn't miss the flicker of fear that crossed his eyes as he looked her over so to give a little encouragement she smiled and turned her hair a bright bubble gum pink and she seen him smile and relax slightly as he fallowed by her side after Mad-eye down the stairs and out of the house where she summoned her broom and mounted it smiling at Remus as he got on his watching her as she took off just after Mad-eye disapparited Remus fallowed her closely on his broom as they made their way to get Harry.

All the way Dora was thinking over how to tell Remus she was pregnant and nearly flew right over number four privet drive, she shook her head clear and doubled back and landed in the front yard just as the others arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hi again, okay so here is how this story will pan out hopefully, the story will consist of what I call mini chapters so each chapter will be a different part of the story. Im not sure how well I explained this but hopefully it gives you an inkling of it so please enjoy and review.~**_

We all Keep Secrets.

Once they arrived at number four privet drive Dora leaned her broom against the house waiting for Remus on the step smiling at Bill and Fleur as they entered the house and once Remus was by her side she fallowed suit entering the hall smiling at Harry as he greeted them, she fallowed the others into the kitchen where she preached herself on top of the washing machine with Remus at her side holding her hand slightly hidden behind them making her roll her eyes.

Harry came into the kitchen looking around at them and she smiled her hair turning pink.

"Harry guess what."

She showed off the gold wedding band on her left ring finger watching as Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.

"You got married?!"

She nodded as he looked between her and Remus.

"Sorry you couldn't be there it was very quite, but wait till you hear the other news,"

She glanced at Remus who was now watching her along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few others.

"Remus and I-"

But she didn't get the chance to finish speaking as Mad-eye came in and dropped a large bag onto the floor.

"Finish the cozy concept later we need to get going."

She sighed as Mad-eye interrupted her but she smiled slightly as Remus kissed her head before going to the window beside Kingsley who was watching the sky and road for death eaters or any signs of trouble while Mad-eye explained the plan, which as many of them expected Harry objected to but didn't get a say in.

Mad-eye passed around the hip flask of Pollijuice potion with each of the people assigned to being decoys and as they changed she shook her head going to the window sitting on the sill beside Remus who glanced at her and lightly put a hand on her knee making her smile softly, as she watched she couldn't help but laugh at some of the transformations.

It wasn't long after Tonks found herself outside again sitting on her hovering broom with her Harry, Ron, sitting behind her his arms around her waist as they listened to orders though the words blended together as the adrenalin in her system made her heart pound in her ears, she looked beside her at Remus who was listening intently while his Harry, George, was looking around at the entire assemblage of Order members.

Finally they were given the signal and each pair took to the sky one after another keeping in a loose formation, Dora had a view of Remus and George for a few minutes until they broke through the clouds and were suddenly scattered as Death Eaters attacked forcing them apart, she swore loudly as she was forced away from the rest by two death eaters and she found her self flying chaotically to avoid curses left and right until she was able to get her own wand out and told "Harry" to duck which thankfully Ron did as she flung spells and hexes of her own hitting one of the death eaters in the face but only knocking off her mask.

It felt as though all the air had left Dora's lungs as she was faced with her aunt Bellatrix smirking wickedly as she fired curse after curse, she was suddenly snapped from the shock by Ron tightening his hold on her waist making her look ahead just in time to dive the broom past an on coming death eater, she turned to fire a curse behind her but was surprised to see Ron already had and two of the death eaters were falling from the sky leaving only Bellatrix who's smirk had vanished and she was looking rather ticked off but just as soon as they'd come the death eaters were gone and she looked over her shoulder at Ron.

"You alright back there?"

Ron nodded loosening his hold on her as she looked bellow them.

"I'm a bit turned around I need to fly lower hold on."

Ron nodded again as she took the broom lower until she got her barrings and got back on corse to the burrow, after a while longer she flew the broom lower until they landed in the marsh where Ron looked around disoriented for a moment until she began pulling him by the sleeve, the came out of the tall grass a few minutes later and no more had they stepped into the yard did she see Hermione look over her shoulder at Remus before she dropped her hold on Ron's sleeve and ran to Remus throwing her arms around his neck closing her eyes relived he was alright as he wrapped his arms around her breathing as though a ten ton weight was lifted off his chest as he held her to him.

"Thank Merlin your alright, your not hurt are you?"

She shook her head relaxing into his hold as she glanced over her shoulder at Ron who was now being released from a hug by Hermione.

"He deserves that, I wouldn't be standing here without him."

She moved in her husband's arms to look at the two as Harry came into the yard and Ron looked around as his father and brother came back and the first thing Fred asked as he took off his glasses and seen Remus was something that made Remus cringe slightly.

"Where's George?"

Remus gestured to the house and watched the ground as they rushed inside but he stayed where he was with Dora at his side as she looked him over at last seeing the blood on his hands and arm.

"What happened Love?"

She lightly cupped his face in her hands making him look at her.

"George got hit with a curse, I couldn't block it in time he's alive but it took his ear clean off, I've apologized to Molly more than I can count but she waves it off and says it's alright."

Dora sighed reaching up on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

"Because she's thankful you brought him home alive, that's all that matters."

He nodded but she could see it wasn't sitting well with him but she wasn't given time to say anything before he was leading her inside, they had just entered the living room when Bill stepped forward looking shaken.

"Mad-eye's dead, Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparited."

Dora felt her stomach turn into a pit as she tried to wrap the information around her mind she was vaguely aware of Remus sinking into the chair beside her his face in his hands as the heavy news hung in the air, it took some time but after awhile things calmed down and she was sitting beside Remus beside her in the living room Ginny at her feet sleepily resting her head on the auror's knees.

Around them Molly was talking with Arthur while Ron and Harry played a game of wizard's chess and Hermione had her nose in a book by the fire place, Molly looked to Dora as she rested her head on Remus' shoulder her eyes closing.

"I think it's time you lot went to bed we have a busy day tomorrow getting ready for the wedding."

Ginny suddenly seemed awake hearing her mother shaking her head.

"Aww come on mum it's still summ-"

But she was cut off when Dora put a hand on her head.

"She's right Gin besides if Remus and I are going to make it back home before dawn we need to leave soon."

Ginny hesitated for a moment but nodded and got up fallowing the other's up the stairs but like them she stayed on the landing hopping to over hear any news they were joined by Fred and George who now had his ear cover by a bandage but one of their extendable ears slowly going down the stairs so they could hear better.

Molly got to her feet as Dora stood with Remus by her side.

"Are you sure you two won't stay?"

Dora shook her head giving Molly an apologetic look as she was pulled into a rib crushing hug.

"No sorry Molly, I need to check in with mum in the morning but we'll be back in time for the wedding I promise."

Molly nodded after releasing Remus.

"Alright dears, just be careful and thank you both."

Both Dora and Remus nodded before leaving with a soft crack, they ended up outside the small flat they shared as they climbed the stairs Dora became a bit on edge catching Remus' eye as they entered the flat and she took off her boots and coat walking into the living room and sitting in the arm chair.

"Dora you've been acting odd lately what's going on?"

She looked at the floor gathering some courage before she looked at him as he kneeled beside her.

"Remus I-I, I should have told you sooner but I was scared."

She bit her lip hesitating until he opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm pregnant! I've known for a couple weeks now but with everything that's been going on I was afraid to say anything please don't be mad at me for it I wanted to tell you merlin knows how I did."

She watched as her husband closed his mouth and seemed frozen as the news set in but a moment later he looked into her eyes his hand resting on her knee and a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of corse I'm sure there's no way I can be late after three weeks."

Remus got to his feet and began pacing the room watching his feet and running his fingers through his greying hair.

"Remus?"

She watched him waiting for him to answer her but he never did just kept pacing.

"Remus!"

He snapped out of his thought and looked at her and something in the way he acted melted away as he went back to her pulling her to her feet and close to him, she closed her eyes letting him hold her.

"Remus?"

He looked down at her his hand rubbing her back.

"Yes Dora?"

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you worrying about me tonight not when we were on that mission you could have been hurt worrying about me."

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"It's okay Dora, I'm just happier now to know your safe and unharmed from that you could have really been hurt."

She looked up at him getting the slight feeling his words were hollow but brushed it aside.

"I know love and I'm sorry."

"It's alright let's go to bed you need to rest and we have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded with a small smile and walked up the stairs with him before changing into pajamas and curling up beside him in bed quickly falling asleep, as she slept she was unaware that Remus was still awake the guilt building in his stomach making sleep impossible as he thought about how his young wife would be shunned and the child, how could he do that to them make his wife an outcast and damn the already unborn child to a life he never wanted anyone to go through no matter who they were.

He looked at Dora as she slept 'she won't care, she loves you for who you are not what you are.' said a small voice in the back of his head, 'but look what I've done the only way it'd be worse is if I damned her to this hell too but getting her pregnant I may as well have.' he thought as he watched Dora sleep a feeling of wanting to flee over came him making him sigh knowing he couldn't leave her yet not when they were being expected at the wedding in just a few hours so for one more night he would let himself enjoy being married to the most beautiful and the the most stubborn women in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~okay not much to say here other than thank you for reading I apologize that the chapters are short as I said in the last chapter they will be a collection of short chapters making one big story. I ask you please enjoy and understand this story is hard for me to write I'm not going to be surprised if I cry while writing parts of this..~**_

Fight or Fly?

Remus opened his eyes at dawn the next morning unaware he'd even slept but as he looked beside him the bed way empty and standing beside the mirror looking through the wardrobe was Dora holding a yellow sun dress up to herself changing her hair into long blond curls then shaking her head setting it aside and replacing it with a pale purple dress turning her hair an in between of pink and purple then shaking her head again casting the dress aside grumbling.

"Don't go with pale colors love, they don't complement your skin well."

He smiled as Dora jumped turning around then relaxing with a sigh as she turned back to the wardrobe taking out a black dress casting it aside at once shaking her head.

"It's a wedding I can't wear black, think it was a funeral."

She mumbled to herself looking again through her clothes before taking out a white dress that had a black semi-see through cover over it and held it up to herself with a smile.

"There we go a happy medium, now then what robes to have you wear."

Remus sat up watching as she took out the robes he'd wore for their wedding and sighed looking at him slightly pouty.

"For merlin same Remus there are so many holes in this now you can't possibly think of wearing it?"

Remus felt himself blush and look down, he had meant to get new dress robes but it slipped his mind, his attention was pulled back to her as she sighed and put them away and went to the desk in the corner opening the largest drawer digging something out from inside, she now held a purple velvet pouch in her hand and she was looking at it's contents counting silently.

"I think I can get you a new set before tonight."

She smiled and a pit opened in his stomach, because of his condition he was unable to find work meaning he wasn't able to support her and the pair were living off her pay from the ministry so they were making it by with little to spare yet some how she always managed to make it work.

"You don't need to Dora I'll find something else to wear, save the money to buy a few outfits for the baby."

Dora looked at him and she felt her heart sink a bit as the word baby came out forced but she tried to smile.

"I can spare some for that later besides that's a long way off now don't be a prat I'm getting you new robes and that's final."

With that she snorted and left the room the pouch of coins in her hand, he sighed hiding his face in his hands as the fear consumed him again and the voice deep in the back of his mind was telling him to run but as a crash from the kitchen fallowed by Dora's choice curse word came up the stairs he knew it wasn't the right time yet she still needed him and he'd have to wait until she had someone else there for her.

He dressed and went down stairs finding Dora cleaning up the broken mug muttering to herself, he smiled slightly and knelt down helping her until she moved to stand up at the same time he did and their heads hit each other causing them both to fall onto their backsides holding their heads.

"Urg ow I think part of my skull just went into my brain, did anyone tell you that you've got a hard head?"

She looked up surprised to hear him laugh as he helped her up.

"Yes someone did once, a pink haired young women who I married ."

He smiled lightly kissing her head where it had collided with his making her smile and giggle.

"Well it was true then and it still is."

She closed her eyes placing her forehead to his but was a bit shell shocked when he made a sort of pained sound and moved away, she opened her eyes looking at him while his mind struggled to come up with a reason he'd moved away.

"Sorry love that's where you got me, I thought you could hit hard merlin forbid the day someone makes you mad enough to headbutt someone cause you could do some good damage."

He offered a smile hoping she'd buy it and she seemed to as she smiled triumphantly and returned to what she was doing before the broken mug which looked like making tea, he took the paper from the table and looked through it as he leaned on the counter only looking away from the same page he'd been looking at for nearly 5 minutes when he was poked in the ribs.

"Yes Dora?"

She moved the paper so he could see her clearly and put on a pouty look.

"You're keeping me from getting a spoon, I love you dearly Remus but I will make you move."

He smirked setting the paper down and crossing his arms.

"So now I'm seconded to a spoon?"

She nodded making a weak attempt to push him out of the way.

"Yes you are because these cravings are already killing me."

All at once his playful attitude vanished and she wished she could be happily ignorant to it but it was hard to miss as he moved out of the way and sat at the table returning to the paper, she felt her heart sink and suddenly her appetite was gone as she closed the drawer without a spoon looking worriedly at him.

"I-I'm going to the burrow to see if they need any help, I'll pick up new dress robes on my way home, I won't be long if they don't need me."

He looked up to say something to her, to try and stop her, but he only caught a glimpse of her pink hair turn brown and grow very short as she pulled on her boots and left after checking her coat sleeve for her wand, as he got to his feet he heard the crack of her disapparition but he wasn't sure if it was that or the crack in his heart growing bigger.

Once Dora landed in the yard of the burrow she seen all the Weasley boys putting up a tent and struggling as Fred and George kept horsing around, she waited until their wands were lowered as Arthur yelled at his twin son's before she stood at his side making him jump slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Tonks don't sneak up on me-"

"Is Molly here?"

She realized she had cut him off but she didn't move her eyes from the tent as half of it lay on the ground and the other half was put up neatly.

"She's inside with Ginny and the other girls, is everything alright Nymohadora?"

Dora did her best to smile with a nod as she turned to head for the house.

"Yeah just tired that's all Arthur."

She didn't wait around for him to question her again as she made her way up the path to the front door which was left open to make it easier to transport waiting decorations out to the tent, she stepped inside looking around seeing the banner in the living room with Bill and Fleur's names sewn on it along with a few congratulation cards, she ignored the flip her stomach gave as she looked around her eyes falling on a photo that hung on the wall in a small wooden frame, it was of Charlie's last year at Hogwarts and beside him looking dwarfed by his hight was a pink haired Hufflepuff she recognized as herself, she shook her head and moved on to the kitchen but only found Ginny who was watching the family clock, or more specifically Bill's hand as it pointed to 'Traviling'.

"Hey Gin."

Like her father Ginny jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Oh it's just you Tonks, what are you doing here the wedding isn't for hours yet?"

Dora went to her side looking up at the clock with all it's hands but three pointing to 'Home', the three that weren't were Molly's, Bill's and Percy's with Bill's still on 'Traviling', Molly's moving from one place toward 'Home' and Percy's was locked on 'Work'.

"Everything alright Tonks?"

She looked to the red head beside her and sighed.

"Yeah things are just a bit rocky with Remus and I right now, he's not exactly over the moon about me being,"

She paused looking around making sure the twins hadn't set up an extendable ear or something.

"Well me being pregnant, I think it's actually upset him anytime I bring it up his whole body goes ridged and he wants nothing more to do with the subject, I'm just worried Gin, if he doesn't want it then I'm afraid he'll leave then where would I be?"

Ginny put a hand to Dora's arm a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't think like that Tonks he's probably still in shock about it he'll come round before you know it you'll be fighting over names and what gender it will be, I'm sure it will be fine."

She smiled and lightly messed up the girl's hair getting a squealed laugh and a light smack to the arm, she was impressed how wise Ginny was for her age most girls her age wouldn't be able to say things like that because they were to busy watching boys.

By this point Molly had come back her arms full with things to make what looked like a feast large enough for the whole country.

"Need any help Molly? I've got a couple hours to kill."

Molly turned around at once with half smile half worried look.

"No thank you dear that's alright! The boys may need help with the tent though, send George in on your way please?"

She nodded and turned to leave the house and as she stepped into the yard she ran head first into someone's chest making her stumble back a step.

"Oi! Watch were your walkin'!"

She looked up to see who she had run into and blinked in surprise seeing Charlie looking down at her, his red hair was long and tied back his forearms had scared burns and claw marks on them, his soft brown eyes looked at her though his freckled face dawned a look of confusion.

"Sorry miss-"

Dora didn't let him go on as she crossed her arms looking flustered at him.

"Charlie Weasley I'm shocked at you! I haven't seen you in years and you've gone and forgotten who I am!"

The prickle along her hair line told her that her hair had changed color and she caught a glimpse of red bangs as she tapped her foot watching him as realization came over him.

"Woh! Sorry Tonksie guess I blanked, I'm not used to brown hair and no Hogwarts robes."

She rolled her eyes turning her nose in the air.

"Sorry won't make me forgive you."

He chuckled looking her over.

"Oh and what will?"

She looked at him with a smirk unfolding her arms.

"A proper greeting!"

He laughed but wrapped her in a close hug none the less making her laugh but something inside her pinged in pain as it didn't feel the same as when Remus would hold her, she wasn't aware she was crying until Charlie gently whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter why are you crying?"

She looked into his eyes then away quickly gathering herself.

"Nothing just bad mood swings I've burst out in tears at random all morning."

She cleared her throat putting on a smile for him.

"But never mind that can you help me find the twins I was told to send George inside."

Charlie looked worried for a minute but pushed it aside and nodded walking with her to the tent looking around as the inside was enchanted to be much bigger and the others were moving tables into place but as normal Fred and George were messing around, she shook her head and ducked around the hovering tables going to them.

"George your mum wants you inside."

She yelped as he turned to face her and the table he was controlling nearly hit her.

"And watch what your doing! Let's not kill the pregnant women!"

She looked around not realizing she'd said that out loud until she seen most of the Weasley guys looking at her save Arthur who was busy moving tables out of ear shot but the rest were looking at her their mouths slack with shock.

"Uh oh, umm yeah well now you lot know my secret but listen to me all of you keep it on the low, Ron I don't mind if you tell Hermione and Harry but don't tell your parents leave it a surprise for them understood?"

Most of the boys seemed to regain control enough to nod and return to the task at hand but Ron and the twins were taking a moment until she turned her hair red making them jump and snap back into functioning, she went down to Arthur asking if he needed any help.

"No I think we're done here for now, Molly will have the girls decorate later so you don't need to stay if you don't want to."

She nodded and after going around saying good byes she looked at the boys again.

"Remember what I said."

They all nodded before she went into the house poking her head into the kitchen calling a good bye to Molly but as she turned to leave someone grabbed the sleeve of her robe making her turn around and stumble back as Ginny hugged her waist.

"Woh! Careful Gin I'm clumsy enough."

She looked down at the girl with a soft smile gently removing her arms.

"Sorry but George just came in and was telling Harry and Hermione, you'll be here tonight won't you?"

She smiled softly with a nod.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything now I have to go I need to pick up a new set of dress robes for Remus."

Ginny smiled and released her waving to her as she apparited away, Dora was planning on going to Diagon Alley but her mind was else where and she found herself outside her parents home and hearing the sound of her arrival someone was looking through the lace curtains in the living room as she walked to the door.

She had no more than knocked when the door was opened enough for her mother to see out.

"Nymphadora's choice hair color?"

Dora clenched her teeth and the prickle of her hair line meant her hair was turning, hopefully, pink.

"Pink or a shade of pink and mum don't call me that name please!"

The door shut and the sound of locks being undone could be heard and after a moment the door opened and Dora could see her mother standing before her, wand in hand and her light brown hair up in a neat bun like it had been for as long as Dora could remember and standing behind her in the door way of the kitchen was Ted Tonks, her father and the only other man in her life she loved as much as Remus.

She smiled brightly and as her mother let her in she went to her dad laughing as he hugged her at once.

"Daddy your smothering me!"

He laughed letting her go and kissing her temple.

"Sorry but it's been awhile since you came by Dora."

She looked down a blush covering her cheeks.

"I know and I'm sorry, things have just been busy with work and the Order among other things."

She looked at her nails realizing she was picking at them causing the already chipped plum nail polish to chip more.

"Married life not treating you very well? Dare I say it I'm not surprised marring a werewolf it's defiantly not a smooth ride."

Dora looked up at her mother and her hair seared red as she set her jaw.

"Don't talk about Remus like that! A werewolf is WHAT he is not WHO he is and I love him for who he is."

She looked crossly at her mother who was wearing a cold expression.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious that the dark lord has more werewolves on his side than there are registered werewolves in all of Britain."

Dora stomped her foot on the floor.

"Remus isn't like that and get out of my head!"

Dora had felt the tickle in the back of her mind of her mother using Legilimency and by letting her guard down she knew her mother had seen the way Remus had been acting.

"Nymphadora I'm just trying to make you see now that he knows he maybe to scared to sick around I've known Remus since he and Sirius were just boys and he tried to never get close to anyone because he didn't want to hurt them and now he's not only gotten close to you but he's fallen in love with you and,"

Her eyes flickered to Ted who recognized the look and walked out of the room back to the kitchen.

"And gotten you pregnant he's worried what kind of life he's given you being associated with werewolves may very well be as bad as being one so now he fears for your life that he's made you an outcast."

Dora cringed at her words no matter how true she knew them to be she didn't want to believe them she wanted to be blind to the fact her husband was contemplating leavening and above all she wanted to change his mind to make him stay but she didn't know how, she sniffled as tears came to her eyes though she tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry that I have to go but I need to run a few errands before the wedding I'll come by again soon I promise."

She looked over her shoulder at Ted who was pretending to read the paper.

"Bye Daddy I'll come by again soon you have my word."

Ted waved at her as she left appariting to Diagon Alley, she dug the coin pouch from her pocket and entered the shop she needed getting Remus a new set of dress robe before heading back to the flat, she stepped inside closing the door as she slipped off her boots, she didn't know why but she had a sinking feeling as the fear Remus had left crept over her.

She stepped into the living room and was relived to see Remus asleep in the chair his book laying open on the arm, she smiled sneaking past him and up the stairs where once in their room she hung up his dress robes and put on her dressing gown beginning to work on her look for the wedding but after about 15 minutes she gave up and put on a little blush and called it good and left her brown hair as it was before slipping into her dress as Remus came into the room unable to take his eyes off her for a moment.

"Your dressing robes are on the bed."

She shuddered at how cold her voice sounded as she placed earrings in her ears, she watched as he picked up the robes before going to change into them while she went back down stairs, she turned on the radio in the kitchen leaning on the counter letting her mind wonder until she heard her husband come down the stairs.

She smiled seeing the new robes were a nice fit for him.

"You've never looked handsomer love, well save our wedding."

He smiled and went to her side placing a kiss to her head and she was pleasantly surprised as he didn't move away when she leaned into his side closing her eyes.

"What did they have you doing?"

She sighed looking up at him.

"Nothing I just made a small denture to my parent's house before I got your dress robes, I didn't intended to go there but my mind was just there so that's where I ended up but we don't have time to discuss that otherwise we'll be late."

She didn't wait for his input as she moved from his side to put a pair of black low heeled shoes looking back at him from the door, Remus felt something stir in his stomach as guilt closed at him again seeing she was putting on a strong face, he fallowed her suit and put his shoes on then fallowed seconds after her in appariting to the burrow.

As soon as Remus was at her side she walked with him ducking into the tent looking around seeing Fluer's family talking among each other while the women with long silver blond hair, whom Dora assumed was Fleur's mother was talking with Molly in broken English, upon looking around the tent again she seen Ginny talking with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna Lovegood, a girl who's dirty blond hair was hanging to her waist covering her back and the back of the banana yellow dress she wore.

She smiled waving to Ginny for a moment before her attention was drawn elsewhere in the form of the twins trying to get her attention from behind the table, she sighed and made her way to them.

"Wotcher boys."

The twins looked from her to Remus who was still where she had left him now talking with Arthur though he sent a glance at her when ever his eyes wondered.

"Something wrong between you and Lupin?"

Dora was a bit taken aback swallowing thickly, had it really been that obvious to the others that something was wrong, but she shook her head.

"No there's nothing wrong, just the news has been getting to us hopefully the wedding will help ease everyone's mind."

George, she thought at least, looked from her to Remus again now that Remus was walking to her side but didn't get the chance to speak as Ginny came over smiling happily with the trio behind her, Hermione as always was being a stickler about how much time until the wedding would start making Ron roll his eyes, Dora's attention was pulled away to Ginny as she asked, with a wide eyed lip curl, if she could fix her hair, whoever had done Ginny's hair must have been in a hurry cause the braid was full of knots and looked as though it was done improperly.

"Merlin Gin, who did your hair? Hermione do you have a brush or a comb in that beaded bag?"

Hermione blinked surprised but nodded digging out a brush handing it to her.

"How did you?"

"I seen you placing it on there earlier besides a girl never goes anywhere without a brush."

Dora smiled and began working on the knotted red hair before braiding it again.

"There you go not to tight?"

Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"I was in a hurry this morning and didn't take five minutes to fix it, but you do it better any how."

Dora blushed faintly with a chuckle.

"It's just years of doing it on my own, if you look at some of my Hogwarts photos I have pink pig tails, braids, pony tails and millions of other hair choices."

Ginny laughed as they took their seats, she sat beside Remus smiling softly when he lightly took her hand and it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest as she leaned into him watching as the wedding went on, after the ceremony was through the chairs were cleared and rearranged around small tables leaving a large gap in the center as a dance area and as the guests mingled a few of the Order members slipped outside and were keeping an eye on the surrounding area among them was Remus leavening Dora inside with the others.

Dora stayed close to the edge of the tent listening carefully to her husband's foot steps outside while making it seem as though she was enjoying the party as she stood beside Charlie watching Bill and Fleur dance, she looked at the entrance as Remus came back in and to her side placing a kiss to her head as he whispered so only she could hear.

"Molly's looking for us one of the twins let slip you had something to tell her."

She looked up at him then around for the twins who just happened to ducking out of the tent wearing smirks, no sooner had her eyes found the twins did she lose them as Molly found them her hands on her hips but she wasn't looking cross.

Dora bit her lips for a moment but smiled deciding just to be quick about it.

"I wanted to tell you Remus and I are expecting, I'm due around Spring."

She flushed feeling stupid as the words came out but she couldn't keep her thought as Molly gave a small noise and clapped looking between them.

"Oh congratulations you two! That's wonderful to hear!"

She smiled looking up at Remus and her heart skipped a best seeing for the first time mentioning it he was smiling and he seemed to be holding himself higher, 'It's a show, it has to be he wasn't smiling any of the other times.' Dora flinched at the small voice in her head but didn't have time to react before Remus tightened his hold on her moving her back in time for all the torches in the tent to go out and a large silver orb floated in the center as most of the Order members stepped forward Remus among them as he kept her behind him.

Kingsley's voice filled the air around everyone and no sooner had the orb vanished the tent became lit with flames as at least four death eaters crashed through the tent laughing devilishly and casting killing curses in every direction, people were appariting left and right others were running and few were falling to the ground from the curses, Dora reacted at once as Remus kept Harry from fallowing Bill and Ginny as they escaped, she was blocking curses and hexes from hitting the few people running from the tent and shooting curses of her own at the streaks of black that were the death eaters.

She turned her head away for a second to make sure everyone was out when a searing pain ripped through her shoulder making her let out a small scream before she wheeled around and kit a death eater with a knock back jinx before turning her attention to the death eater who seemed to be leading the group.

"This ones an auror."

The cool voice made her growl but she stopped as the sickly sweet voice fallowed.

"Not much of one she's scared to play dirty!"

She felt her hand tighten around her wand ready to fire the curse that was acid on her tongue but it was to late the death eaters were gone and she was being pulled from the fiery remains of the tent by her waist, she looked at who was pulling her and her heart sank to see Remus with a bleeding cut to his cheek and his dress robes were horribly scorched but she didn't get the chance to break from his hold before he set her beside Ginny on the steps of the burrow gently cupping her face his eyes looking her over with more worry than she'd ever seen.

"Are you alright Dora?"

She nodded moving his hands as he sighed in relief until he seen the shoulder of her dress spotted with blood, she fallowed his gaze and then back to him.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks,"

She lifted her hand to his cheek and gently wiped away the blood her eyes soft as she looked into his eyes.

"What about you, nothing broken?"

He shook his head with a small smile and before she could blink she was being held close to him, she hid her face in his shoulder for a moment turning to look at the others once he let her go, she made a mental count and looked confused when she came up short by three.

As if reading her mind Molly did a head count of her own.

"They must have apparited away from here."

Her voice was worried but not as much so as Dora would have thought for Molly but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the remaining Order members began to split up and creat a ward around the area, Dora was place near the back garden where after her ward was up Remus found her and placed a hand to her lower back.

"Maybe we should go the others will go to headquarters for the night."

She nodded and as they made their way back to the front of the house she gave Ginny a sad smile wrapping an arm around the young girls' shoulders trying to settle her, once back at the front Dora said her good byes to the others while Remus talked with Arthur and Molly with Dora completely unaware of the conversation.

As it turned out Ginny had convinced Dora and Remus to stay at headquarters with them and within the hour they were settled into rooms, Remus found himself unable to sleep as Dora lay next to him sound asleep, he carefully got out of the bed being sure bit to wake her of step on any of the creaky floor boards as he gathered the bag he'd hastily packed days before and took a note from the top of it looking at bit his heart shattering as he carefully set it on his pillow and placed a feather light kiss to Dora's temple before slipping out of the house and London.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Hello everyone, well the note I have for you is that this part will take one (or more) time leaps for chapters sake and to save me the pain it causes to write this, but I ask please don't be cross with me if it doesn't meet book standards as I am walking from here to a point blind I have not yet read DH I am still in OotP but please no hate.~**_

Alone, July 26.

It was still dark when Dora opened her eyes and slowly the previous nights events came back to her, she sat up her face in her hands until she realized the bed beside her was empty, she looked beside her and her heart sank seeing the small piece of paper on the pillow, she swallowed and picked it up looking it over.

"Dora, I'm sorry we ever met and that I've damned you the way I have but without me you'll be able to build a new life from the pieces."

Dora felt tears roll down her cheeks as she re-read the note three times until she sank to her knees and curled in on herself silent sobs shaking every inch if her body as her tears fell to the musty wood floor, she forced herself to get to her feet and grab the note before putting on her boots not caring they weren't laced as she went down the stairs and last 's portrait opening the door, she heard someone in the kitchen, Molly by the sound of things, but she didn't hesitate to leave closing the door and appriting as soon as she was out of the wards catching a faint call from the house asking if that was her but before she could hear more she landed outside her flat.

She went into the flat and slammed the door knocking a picture off the wall where it shattered making her turn around and look at it, she instantly regretted it as her smiling face looked back at her along with Remus' from their wedding photo, suddenly the ring on her finger felt as though it were white hot and she yanked it off chucking it across the room into the kitchen hearing it clatter on the floor while she sank to the floor against the door sobs shaking her body again though they were anything but silent.

After nearly an hour her voice had turned to a meek sounding whimper as she sniffled her tears drying on her cheeks and the knees of her jeans soaked with them, she got to her feet and cleaned up the broken glass of the picture before putting the picture face down on the table as her body went numb, she made her way up to the bedroom where she changed into different clothes and curled up in the bed her head covered as she placed a palm to her stomach.

"Looks like it's just us now little one."

Her voice was rough as she sniffled tears sliding down her cheeks again and it didn't take long to cry herself to sleep, as she slept she dreamt first she was with Remus at their wedding, a privet affair at a small church, then as the minister asked Remus if he would take her as his wife everything changed and Remus dropped her hand as if it were hurting him and shook his head.

"No I don't. I can't marry you Nymphadora."

She starred at him mortified as she watched him back away before walking away, she made a grab for him but her fingers went through him alike smoke and she tumbled into a dark oblivion, her screams filled her ears and suddenly she felt hands on her cheeks and her eyes flew open hoping the person trying to calm her was Remus and it was all a bad dream but she felt her heart shatter all over again as her mother came into focus looking worried.

"Nymphadora are you alright?"

Dora hiccuped a sob and threw her arms around her mother's neck sobbing all over again but her mother didn't try to sooth her just held her close rubbing her back.

"H-he left me."

Andromeda kissed her daughters head rubbing her back.

"I know sweetie, Molly told me you left early this morning I came as soon as I heard, I'm sorry Nymph-Dora you of all people don't deserve this pain but he'll have to come back at some point."

Dora felt an acid rage build in her chest as her sobs slowed and the tears stopped.

"And when he does I'll knock his block off!"

Andy looked at her daughter surprised.

"You don't mean that do you Dora?"

Dora took a breath and shaking her head.

"No I couldn't do it but I'll be shocked to death if he does come back, I thought he loved me, if he did then why did he leave is it because of this pregnancy?! He can't really be that afraid of being a father I'm scared to but I'm not running away."

Andy sighed and rested her chin on top of her head thinking.

"Maybe he did leave because he was scared but dare I say it he's a Gryffindor and they are to courageous to run from things for long."

Dora closed her eyes calming herself just listening to her mother slightly enjoying the feeling of being safe like a child again, she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she woke again from the nightmare but she wasn't screaming this time just crying a waterfall of tears the numb feeling creeping over her again but this time as the tears stopped it didn't dissipate the numb and empty feeling stayed as she laid in the bed looking at the ceiling listening to the sounds of who she assumed was her mother down stairs talking with someone, awhile later Andy came up the stairs and opened the door enough to see in and upon seeing Dora was awake came in with Ginny close behind her looking worried around the older women, Dora made an attempt to smile but she could tell her face never moved as she starred blankly at the wall beside the door, it was as if her body had shut down and her insides were gone, she couldn't feel anything no pain, sadness, joy or anything she felt hallow.

"Tonks? Mum told me what happened, that was a low blow especially from Lupin."

Dora flinched hearing the name as she looked at Ginny before dropping her eyes to the blanket on the bed.

"I think it's set in, she was crying her eyes out last night then she was ready to kill him for a bit."

A growl built in Dora's chest but came out as an inaudible whine, she looked up as Ginny sat on the bed beside her.

"If it's any consolation I have an idea what your going through, Harry's out there somewhere hunting these things called Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, he didn't say two words to me either we only know what there doing by a letter they sent mum when she went back to the burrow."

Dora felt the numbness lift as she looked at Ginny then wrapped her arms around her shoulders mumbling a soft apology, it took Ginny a moment but she closed her eyes and leaned into Dora with a sigh then looked up with a soft smile.

"Hey look at it this way Lupin has a reason to come back."

Dora found her voice as she looked at Ginny.

"No Gin, what you think will bring him back is exactly why he left, I should have seen it sooner he didn't want this not from the start."

She glanced at her mother as Ginny settled in so her back was to Dora's chest making Dora readjust her hold so her arms were locked under the girls chest, her mother was wearing a cold expression and without trying Dora had the feeling she was thinking poorly of Remus and though Dora didn't exactly think highly of him her heart missed him greatly but there was nothing she could do because she had no clue where to look.

The afternoon wore on with Ginny dozing in and out of sleep while Dora either wandered about the flat, sat on the bed or poked at the pigeons outside the window that refused to leave, she was beginning to find the house confinement dull, so after poking her head into the hall she crept down the stairs and slipped her boots on but as she bent down to tie them a golden gleam from under the table caught her eye, she looked closer and seen the golden wedding ring she had thrown the night before and her heart gave a ping of pain as she straitened up and went to the table grabbing the ring holding it in her fingers.

_"With this ring I, Remus John Lupin, take you, Nymphadora Tonks, to be my wife."_

The words echoed clear as a bell in her head as she closed her hand around the thin ring, she shook her head and slipped it back on her finger feeling the cool metal against her skin as she hid her hand in her pocket and stepped outside looking around, her mother must have been out so she couldn't wonder far and leave Ginny so she settled for just sitting on the steps looking out at the sun set lit street, the late July air was chilly as she pulled her hood over her head and her sleeves down, it was around days like this that Remus would realize she was out here and bring out hot chocolate or tea for her chiding her about getting sick and a thought struck her as she quickly got to her feet and hurried back inside looking at the calendar nearly ripping it from the nail.

The full moon was just days away and she knew where Remus hid during those nights, maybe just maybe if she could find him she could convince him to come back, the creaking of the floor boards made her look at the stairs to see Ginny coming down rubbing her eyes sleepily looking around.

"Your mother's not here?"

Dora shook her head and settled into the arm chair slipping off her boats blowing in her hands that had gone chilled as she came in before glancing at Ginny who now stood beside her looking at her finger.

"You put it back on, your mum found it earlier but said just to leave it you'd get it when you wanted it."

She gave a halfhearted smile looking at the ring.

"I hate him right now but I have the feeling this ring will be my only grip of him for a long while, if he does come back I pray he doesn't expect a warm welcome."

Ginny gave a small giggle before looking at the clock, Dora fallowed her gaze and sighed seeing it was getting late.

"Go back to bed Gin I think I'm going to stay up for awhile I'm a bit restless."

Ginny looked concerned but nodded and went back up the stairs as soon as the door to the bedroom closed Dora got to her feet and grabbed her wand from the sleeve of her coat and pulled on her auror robe a bit surprised at how tight a fit the maroon leather was already as she put her traveling robe over it pulling the hood up, she glanced down at herself and figured the jeans and shirt would be fine as she silently left the house waiting until she was a ways away to apparite with a rather loud crack.

When she landed she was surrounded by trees that seemed to reach the stars in every way she looked, she held her wand in the palm of her hand and whispered softly.

"Point me."

The wand spun for a moment before pointing out in front her, she began walking in the way it pointed and after minutes she found herself outside a run down cottage, as she held her wand she squinted in an attempt to see the tiny flicker of light inside the window, she made sure she had seen it before she went to the window peeking inside and sure enough in the house years of dust had been disturbed and dying embers were glowing in the fire place, she didn't get to look much more as the sound of a snapping twig made her whirl around wand raised as her eyes stung and the night became lighter shades of purple allowing her to see, she lowered her wand seeing a doe and fawn at the other end.

The doe rose her head looking into the darkness unseeing before nudging her fawn and leaving, Dora sighed and looked back at the window and decided to give up and with a soft crack landed on the front steps of the flat, she went up the stairs and into the living room letting out a yelp as she tripped over her own feet and her knee hit the floor harshly making tears spring to her eyes, it had been awhile since she had came in contact with the floor after tripping over her own feet because Remus had always been there to catch her.

She got up tears rolling down her cheeks not from her knees stabbing pain but the pain in her heart his name brought on, she sat in the arm chair and after forcing her boots and robe off curled in on herself letting the tears fall until she had finally cried herself to sleep, she was woken hours later by being shook by her shoulder, she forced her puffy red eyes open and seen her mother's figure in the dark room and after a moment a wand tip was lit and behind her mother Ted looked at her worried.

"D-daddy."

She sniffled and at once got up going to him her eyes forcing more tears as he held her close rubbing her back like he did when she was a child, once she had calmed down she let herself be led back to bed seeing Ginny was no longer there and once she was settled she found the strength to hold back the tears until her parents left the room.

_ "Freak! You're a freak! Look at that hair!"_

_ Dora cringed as she watched herself at 11 being cornered by a group of Slytharins who had thrown ink on her and were pointing at her hair as it turned from pink to blue then brown in order, the image changed as the kids laughed while she ran down the corridor whipping ink washed tears from her cheeks to her sitting on the train the next day and as it slowed down she was all but bouncing as she looked around the platform and with in minutes of dragging her trunk off the train she dropped it and ran to her mother who was standing with her father and a boy, his brown fringe was pushed aside as he smiled softly seeing her from where he stood back._

_ "Nymphadora you remember Remus don't you? He's come to see you in place of Sirius."_

_ Dora looked at the boy and smiled a blush covering her cheeks._

_ "Hi Remus."_

_ Remus smiled nodding to her._

_ "Dora, it's nice to see you again, I think last time I seen you you were barely walking."_

_ She laughed making him chuckle as he watched her, the memory shifted again now she sat looking up at an alter where Remus stood looking nervous as he watched the isle, she turned her head and seen herself walking on her father's arm in a white dress, once she was at Remus' side they began their vows and as soon as they said I do she pulled him into a kiss that lasted longer than necessary making him chuckle as they parted._

Dora woke with such a start she wondered how she hadn't flung herself from the bed as she looked around seeing the room was flooded with light and the door was ajar, she got up and went down stairs looking around finding a plate on the table with a note from her mother saying she'd went back home but would be back later, she sighed and pushed the food on the plate around before going to the living room sitting in the arm chair starring unseeing at the wall clinging to the image of her and Remus happily smiling that played in her mind.

She had no idea how much time had passed but she didn't care she was trying to hold onto the feeling the happy memories gave her, she hadn't even flinched when her mother came in her eyes just remained on the spot on the wall even when her mother asked her why the food was untouched, she gave no answer or any sign she'd heard her mother, she heard her mother say something about 'It's set in' before the only sound was her mother cleaning up around her.

Around sun set Dora finally moved ignoring her mother as she went up to bed curling up letting tears and the numb darkness consume her once more.

October 31,_

It was now Halloween and Dora, though now three months pregnant, had driven herself into such a state that her mother was staying at the flat with her concerned that Dora would drive herself to dangerous heights by not eating, it was bad enough that she barely left her bed anymore the only times she did was to shower or use the restroom but eating was becoming the problem she'd push food away unless it was basically forced into her mouth or her mother begged enough but even then it was small bits never more than a few bites.

Dora was in the process of a shower when she ran her hand over her belly and felt a small flutter inside making her blink surprised before lightly running her finger tips over her belly again a smile gracing her lips as a flutter responded again, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel going down stairs slipping and running into the rail side first.

"Urg ow, sorry sweetie your mums a klutz."

Her words where met by another flutter as she made her way more carefully down stairs finding her mother in the kitchen making a small dinner.

"Mum!"

Andromeda turned around so quick the spoon that was sturring the pot on it's own fell to the floor, a look of shock covered most of her features at hearing her daughter's voice then by the fact she was there dripping wet in a towel.

"Good heavens Nymphadora you'll catch your death like that!"

At once Dora's vision was covered by a towel.

"Mum! Stop for a minute I wanted to tell you something!"

"Stop shouting I can hear you Nymphadora."

Dora huffed and waited until her mother was satisfied with her hair being dry.

"Now what is it you wanted to say."

Dora smiled again placing a hand to her stomach again getting a flutter.

"He's moving, I can feel him! It feels, I can't explain it really kinda like a flutter from the inside!"

Andromeda looked at her daughter for a moment before a soft smile fell on her lips and she kissed her daughters head.

"That's good to know Nymphadora, I'm happy to see you smile again, I was beginning to miss it,"

She hadn't even finished when Dora slipped around her and sniffed at the contents of the pot on the stove and wrinkled her nose.

"Soup? Can we have something different I'm starving."

Andy felt herself laugh as she shook her head.

"Yes if you would please to back up stairs and get dressed before you get sick."

Dora smiled and went back upstairs pulling on a t-shirt and reaching into the wardrobe for a pair of pajama pants when her hand brushed the dress robes that had only been worn once making her look at them her smile fading, she took the coat off the hanger and let it's scent waft up to her and she felt a tear roll down her cheek but the flutter in her stomach made her shake her head and quickly put it away and pull on a pair of pajama pants before going back down stairs.

After eating nearly three plates of food herself Dora settled into the arm chair listening to the radio when she got to her feet and looked out the window seeing children and parents in the street bellow, a knock on the door pulled her attention away as she crossed the room and opened the door enough to see out.

She opened the door and there on the step was as small blond boy dressed in what looked like a black bathrobe that was a few sizes to large and in his hand he clutched a wooden stick and a pale of sweets.

"Tiwk or tweat!"

She smiled getting the bowl from the table behind her she figured her mom had placed there and knelt to the boys hight holding the bowl out to him.

"Here you go, take as many as you want, I like you're costume are you a powerful wizard?"

The boy took two prices of candy from the bowl, dropped them in the pale and nodded smiling and holding out his wand.

"Yep! I'm weally stwong! Wanna see a twick?"

Dora smiled with a nod.

"I would love to."

The boy pushed up the sleeves of the bath rob and waved his wand in the air saying something Dora could understand before he took a small daisy room his pocket and held it out to her, she smiled as he gave her the flower.

"Wow you are strong,"

She smiled leaning close to him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm magic to but you can't tell anybody, they aren't to know we are different."

The boy beamed and nodded before turning to fallow his parents waving at her as she shut the door, she looked over her shoulder at her mother who was looking rather smug from the kitchen.

"What? He was like three who's he going to tell? He just thought I was playing along it's not like I changed my hair or did magic."

Andy shook her head and chuckled.

"No that's not it, you gave him a small pouch of every flavor beans, this should be interesting I didn't sort them."

Dora blinked but then laughed sitting in the arm chair again as her mom came in and sat in the other chair looking through the Quibbler, it was rather late when Dora made her way up stairs and curled up in bed running her fingers over her stomach giggling at the flutter before she sighed.

"Mummy loves you little one, and I'm sorry if I made it uncomfortable for you I'll do better from now on."

She yawned and nuzzled into her pillow and fell asleep before her mind could pull her into a nightmare about Remus she dreamed of what having a child would be like, her mind came up with many outcomes of what the child would look like but one that kept reoccurring was a boy with brown hair and grey eyes that looked like a clone of Remus but as he got older his hair could change and his features as well, one image was of her holding the little boy making her nose different animal noses and he was laughing mimicking her.

She smiled in her slip welcoming the change in pace from the nightmares and sad memories, when she opened her eyes in the morning the room was once again filled with light and her door was open a note on the pillow told her that her mother had went out, she stretched and ran her fingers over her stomach again smiling as a flutter responded.

"Good morning little one, sorry if I woke you."

She got to her feet and went down stairs to the kitchen getting leftovers and heating them up, her morning went on without interruption as she listened to the radio while writing names on a piece of paper before choosing two for a boy though it took all her might to keep tears out of her eyes as she wrote the name Edward Remus Lupin, the appearance of her husband's name made her heart hurt so she quickly moved on to girl names.

When Andy came back she smiled seeing her daughter asleep in the chair the list of names on the floor with one circled, Edward Remus Lupin, Andy set the paper aside and covered her daughter with the blanket from the couch before going to the kitchen starting food.

December 22.

December rolled around and Dora was now 5 months along and unable to see her feet making her more clumsy than normal but it didn't stop her from decorating the Christmas tree while singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio while her mother folding laundry on the couch.

"Is Ginny coming around before the holiday's?"

Dora hung the glass ball on the tree before looking at her mother.

"I think so but I can't be sure with everything that's going on."

She carefully got down to the floor and opening another box of decorations laughing as she found one she'd made as a child, it was a small slab of plaster that had her hand print in it and a sting to hang it from.

"Mum look at this! I haven't seen this for years!"

Andy took the ornament and smiled seeing it.

"You were barely a year old when your father helped you make this, just think next Christmas you will have a baby to do something like this with."

Dora smiled stroking her stomach and chuckling as there was a nudge against her palm, she reached into the box and took out a pink glass ball and got to her feet and reached to hang it on the tree while her mother left the room to take clothes upstairs.

Suddenly everything was turned upside down as the door opened letting in a cold wind that made Dora look over her shoulder to see if it was Ginny but as soon as she seen who was standing in the door way she dropped the glass ball and it shattered into millions of shards on the floor as tears filled her eyes and her heart seemed to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Hello all! Just a small note, I know this is going quick and I'm sorry if you think it's rushed I'll do my best to fix it so it doesn't seem so short. As always please review and enjoy.~**_

Forgiven?  
>"R-Remus?"<br>Remus stood in the door way looking ragged as ever his hair was disheveled and shaggy with more flecks of grey than she remembered, his travel robe was tattered and spotted with snow, he was looking at her as if he'd been smacked but his eyes kept drifting to her swollen stomach as she turned around the shattered glass dangerously close to her stocking feet, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before the words even left his lips.  
>"Nymphadora are you alright? I heard something...YOU!"<br>Dora flinched as her mother's voice became acid and she hurried down the stairs carefully moving her back from the glass while leering at Remus.  
>"What are you doing here?! How dare you show your face here after what you've done!?"<br>Dora tore her eyes away from Remus to look at her mother who's face was now turning purple with anger as Remus stood looking like a whipped puppy, maybe it was a trick of the light but Dora could swear she seen a red tint come into her mother's brown hair before she looked back at Remus.  
>"I know I shouldn't be here, I know I don't have the right to come back but I can't stay away I wanted to come back as soon as I left but I knew I'd lost the right to be in her life or the child's but I couldn't do that to her."<br>Andromeda clenched her teeth taking a breath to yell again but Dora grabbed her sleeve stopping her, she moved forward stepping around the glass her eyes never leaving Remus' as he watched his hands held up as he recognized the action she was making, Andromeda had no more than blinked when Dora drew her wand from her sleeve pointing it at him.  
>"Do you have any idea what you put me through! I've went through hell! You-"<br>She was unable to finish her sentence as tears filled her eyes and she dropped her wand to the floor and fell to her knees her face in her hands as sobs raked her body.  
>"Dora please, don't."<br>He knelt down beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder but a hiss from Andy made him freeze as she knelt on her daughter's other side and put her arm around her helping her up, she led Dora to the stairs and looked back at Remus coldly.  
>"Stay there I have a bone to pick with you."<br>With that she led Dora upstairs as Remus watched them disappear up the landing he stood looking around seeing most, if not all, the pictures of himself and Dora were face down, or gone from their spots but on the tree hung by a little red ribbon was a muggle ultrasound picture, as he looked he could make out the form of the child his wife was carrying and in the upper corner were three little letters spelling out BOY, he felt his heart sink as his attention was pulled back to the stairs as Andy came back down seemingly more calm as she fixed her hair refusing to look away from him with her cold grey eyes.  
>"What are you doing back here Remus? Do you have any idea what kind of pain you've put her through just by walking through that door? Ripping her heart out with your hands would have been kinder."<br>Remus flinched at her words before meeting her eyes.  
>"I came back because I can't run away from this any more, and I shouldn't have tried to in the first place."<br>Andy crossed her arms leering at him.  
>"I'm not one to turn away someone like you Remus but you've hurt her in a way she won't forget I've never seen her break down that way until you left, she was just beginning to get on without you that little one inside her is what's been keeping her going since you left. She drove herself nearly to starvation just two months ago. I want you gone before she wakes up tomorrow understood?"<br>Remus swallowed glancing at the stairs where he caught a glimpse of Dora turning to walk back down the hall before he nodded once.  
>"If you think that's best."<br>Andy nodded and turned going up the stairs to the spare room she was staying in, Remus took off his shoes and his robe before looking around seeing what had changed in the flat, something was pulling him to the room in the hall so fallowing it he walked down the hall and carefully opened the door, he was met by the pale blue walls with a large wooden crib against a wall and as he looked he seen the mobile consisted of an owl, a pink haired pixie, a toad and a wolf all carved from small pieces of wood and hung from the mobile over the crib.  
>His heart sank even lower as he went back to the living room and he found Dora standing by the tree looking at the picture then to him as he came into the room, his breath caught in his throat as he seen she was smiling slightly.<br>Dora looked to Remus taking a deep breath before going to him keeping arms length away her hand on her belly.  
>"He won't settle down, he knows your here."<br>Remus let his eyes wonder to her hand as she moved it holding it out for his.  
>"Here give me your hand."<br>He obeyed giving her his hand as she took a step closer before placing his hand palm down on her torso and after a minute there was a nudge against his palm, he wasn't sure how to feel his heart lifted slightly from the pit in his stomach but the guilt still clung tight to him as he looked into her eyes.  
>"Dora, how can you stand here in front of me like this and smile?"<br>Dora bit her lip letting go of his hand but smiled seeing he didn't remove it right away.  
>"It hurts knowing you left I wanted you dead for a few days but then it set in that you were gone and how much I missed you, I'm still mad that you'd do that to me and so easily too but I've missed you, mum thinks all those tears were because I was hurt but they were because I was scared you'd never come back, you'd never get to see your son and I'd never be able to do this again."<br>With that she pulled him close by the front of his shirt and kissing him, he didn't know how to react for a moment but he finally kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist, or at least what her belly would allow.  
>She smiled breaking the kiss looking into his eyes.<br>"But don't get cocky just yet, it's going to take awhile for you to gain my full trust again."  
>He looked into her eyes holding her.<br>"I'll do what ever it takes to gain it back, just name it."  
>She smiled taking his hand walking to the stairs ignoring his confused look.<br>"You can start off by coming to bed."  
>He rolled his eyes but fallowed her to the bedroom, he let her lead him to the bed where she laid down and curled up looking at him as if wondering why he wasn't getting in, he hesitated for a moment but got in next to her and was a bit surprised when she nuzzled as close as her stomach would allow and quickly fell asleep.<br>Sleep didn't come to him as he watched her and every now and again she'd move in her sleep to accommodate her torso and every so often he'd feel the nudge against his side before she'd move, once it seemed she wouldn't get a peaceful sleep he placed his hand lightly on the bump rubbing it lightly surprised when the child inside didn't move as much.  
>As he watched Dora sleep beside him he listened to the sounds in the flat and he sat up carefully hearing Andromeda walk past the door along with a light that shone under the door, he silently slipped out of the bed and opened the door enough to listen, he was amazed the sound of Andromeda downstairs hadn't woke Dora up as she bustled around before the door shut rather loudly.<br>He opened the door and went down the stairs seeing a note on the table seeing that quickly scribbled on it were three simple words 'Keep Her Safe' he looked out the window and he could see foot prints that came to an end in the powder like snow that was falling outside.  
>"Remus? Where's mum?"<br>He turned around on his heel and was up the stairs at her side as she rubbed sleep from her eye but didn't flinch as he lightly guided her around the corner his hand over her mouth, he prayed she understood and thankfully she seemed to as she pushed his hand away and took her wand from her sleeve her lips set in a tight line.  
>He relaxed a little and looked back out the window where now two figures in black hooded robes looked in from across the street, Dora looked up at Remus worried when he shuddered seeing the larger of the two figures, she looked back to the figures as they lowered their hoods and she felt her blood boil and there was little doubt her hair was crimson as she seen Bellatrix's wild black curls against the snow falling in the air and had it not been for Remus grabbing her wrist she would have ran outside in the blink of an eye.<br>Remus pulled her back retreating farther away as she walked closer to the house the tall figure beside her came into the light, a wild looking man who seemed to have the characteristics of a dog, his blue eyes were a piercing blue as they scanned the area around the flat, Dora gasped as Remus pulled her into the bedroom grabbing something from under the loose floor board and draped it over her placing a kiss to her forehead.  
>"Stay here, and stay quite don't leave here until I come and get you."<br>She was about to protest but he had already slipped back out the door and was waiting at the top of the stairs watching as Bellatrix looked inside the house from the window before she smirked.  
>"Hmm now where could little Nymphie be? Is the little half breed afraid like her filthy father begging for his life before I ended it?!"<br>Dora felt her heart shatter and she was paralyzed unable to move as she listened to her aunt cackle.  
>"Stop waisting time Bellatrix the dark lord will want us to report back isn't that mark of your hurting."<br>Dora didn't recognize the raspy deep voice but she guessed it belonged to the man that had come with Bellatrix, she listened harder and heard her aunt snort fallowed by the crack of their departure though the sound brought little comfort as she sat paralyzed in her place only able to move when Remus came back into the room and removed the invisibility cloak from over her and she let the sobs claim her as he hugged her close not trying to sooth her.  
>After a few minutes she sniffled her eyes dry and soar as she came to the stark realization of wondering about her mother, she got to her feet and headed for the door stopping when Remus grabbed her wrist.<br>"Let me go!"  
>He did so at once fearful of the acid that had crept into her voice as she looked at him, he could see the worry and apology in her eyes as she turned back to the door and went down stairs, he fallowed her and helped her get her boots on after putting his own shoes on, she quickly pulled on her coat and waited for him as he fallowed her out into the bitterly cold night.<br>As they landed outside the house Remus moved on reflex and caught Dora as she slipped on the ice giving him a small smile as he set her back on her feet, she turned back to the house and her throat was tighter than a vice as she seen the door blown open and what she could see of the hall was destroyed, she hurried to the door careful not to fall and froze as soon as she looked in and seen her mother sobbing on the floor beside her father who lay motionless on the ground.  
>She made her way carefully through the damage to her mother kneeling beside her placing a hand on her shoulder her heart sinking, she had never seen her mother cry not like this in all her life, she let her mother cry on her shoulder as tears of her own rolled down her cheeks as Remus came in, the scene made Remus' stomach churn but he couldn't dwell on it long as Dora helped her mother stand looking behind him at something.<br>He turned in time to catch a glimpse of a black cloak vanish from behind a tree with a crack, Dora clenched her teeth but helped her mother into the living room letting her sit in the arm chair while she stayed close by making no attempt to speak as Remus fixed the damage to the house pausing only when Andy finally spoke.  
>"Nymphadora, if you do ever go back to fighting after the baby is born don't you dare go after the witch, I won't lose my daughter as well not to her."<br>He waited for Dora's reply listening close as it came out in a forced calm.  
>"If I face her I won't lose, she'll regret today with ever fiber in her body and beg for her pathetic life, sending her away again is to kind."<br>Remus shook his head going back to work before Andy came to his side.  
>"Do me a favor please Remus, make sure she stays safe with her temper she could get into a deal of trouble."<br>Remus looked at her for a minute then nodded.  
>"You have my word."<br>The next few weeks passed with Dora helping her mother after her father's funeral but as December drew to a close she was getting warn down herself, and the sleepless nights weren't helping, some mornings he'd wake to find her wake watching out the window leering at shadows or once he found her asleep in the rocking chair in the baby's room, more than once he'd reminded her she needed to take care of herself but most of the time it fell on deaf ears but the day before New Years she had worn herself down to the point she fell asleep the minute she sat down much to his relief she'd sleep for hours sometimes from that time to the next morning.  
>Today had been one of those days, Dora was sound asleep on the couch under a blanket while he read his book in the chair glancing at her now and again when she'd move of make a noise but it wasn't until she nearly rolled off the couch he put his book down moving her carefully back not expecting her to smirk and pull him down into a kiss, he blinked but after a moment smiled and kissed back before she broke the kiss and sat up stretching then flinching.<br>"I love our son already but I can't wait until I have my body to myself again I'm so tired all the time I can't get anything done."  
>He smiled and kissed her head sitting beside her letting her rest her head on his shoulder.<br>"Well if you'd sleep at night you wouldn't be as tired, remember you still have three months to go."  
>She giggled rolling her eyes.<br>"Yes but I can handle that, I'm not looking forward to teething thank you."  
>She gave him a playful leer and though he chuckled on the outside inside his heart sank though he quickly shook it off as she yawned and after a minute she was asleep again, he smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her letting her sleep while he read his book, <em>he wasn't sure when he fell asleep but suddenly the candle lit pages of his book became darkness that slowly lit up until he found himself sitting at the table of the kitchen in number 12 Grimmuald place with Sirius to his left, Kingsly to his right, Molly by the stove making something, Arthur talking Bill farther down the table, Mundungus was standing by the cabinet containing the silver drinking goblets, it seemed everyone in the order was there all except Mad-eye.<em>  
><em> He had no more than thought the name did the sound of the front door opening and the clunk, clunk, CRASH sound from the hall, everyone in the room jumped as the sound of the crash came and at once the painting of Sirius' mother began screaming profuse insults about half blood trash and betrayal, with a growl Sirius got up and went to the hall fallowed by Molly, Bill and Remus, once in the hall Remus could see over Molly that laying on the floor was a pink haired young women in an auror robe a flush covering her cheeks as she picked herself up from the floor apologizing over and over as Sirius got the painting to stop screaming.<em>  
><em>As the pink haired women looked around her hair shifted from bubblegum pink to a violet color as Mad-eye moved past everyone grumbling about how clumsy she was, as if realizing something the women blinked and fallowed after him and Sirius who smiled and put his arm around her shoulders making her laugh, Remus' mind became dazed as he watched her walk to the spot across from him next to Bill who greeted her warmly hugging her close and spinning her once and Arthur shook her hand with a kind smile saying something about finally making auror, everyone in the room seemed to know who she was but him even Mundungus knew who she was giving her a half hearted nod before slinking out of the room.<em>  
><em>Sirius looked at Remus and smiled again nudging the women making her look up at him.<em>  
><em> "You remember Remus don't you Nymph?"<em>  
><em> Her grey eyes fallowed to where Sirius was pointing and for a minute studied his face before shaking her head making Sirius laugh.<em>  
><em> "I'd be surprised if you did, you were only about three last time you seen him but you were attached to him."<em>  
><em> Remus looked closer at the girl and the face of a small, smiling pink haired toddler kept coming to mind and he let himself smile as he connected the face it was the same girl he'd watch with Sirius now and again, the women smiled holding her hand out to him across the table, he took it shaking it as she turned her hair from pink to brown then back.<em>  
><em> "Wotcher Remus."<em>  
><em> Remus had been about to say hello when Dumbledore entered the kitchen with McGonagall on his heels and the meeting began, through out the whole meeting he couldn't help but notice that Dora was steeling glances at him now and again until the meeting ended and all but himself, her, Mad-eye and the Weasley's left Molly had put food on the table and as they were eating and talking Dora was making Ginny laugh by changing the shape of her nose imitating different animals, he thought nothing of this chuckling at some of them along with other until she shook her head and a pair of wolf ears sat atop her pink head and her nose was a muzzle, suddenly the bit of food he'd eaten wasn't sitting well, he cleared his throat and stood looking at Molly.<em>  
><em> "Thank you Molly, it was wonderful as always but I should be going."<em>  
><em> Molly opened her mouth to protest but Remus had already cleared his plate and moved it to the sink with a flick of his wand, he spared one final glance at Dora who was looking a bit put out at his choice to leave but he quickly turned and left the room his heart racing wildly, as he walked down the hall he walked into another memory where now he was watching himself and Dora sitting outside the burrow, she was looking up at the stars her head against the outside wall while he was looking at the ground his heart thudding in his ears as butterflies ran wild in his stomach and the words in his throat were strangled.<em>  
><em> "Nymphadora,"<em>  
><em> "Remus, don't call me that please I've told you a million times just please."<em>  
><em> He swallowed finally looking at her surprised to see she was looking at him now but not crossly like would if anyone else had called her that name, but rather she looked tired beyond belief.<em>  
><em> "Dora, there-there's something I've wanted to ask you,"<em>  
><em> He swallowed thickly as he got to his feet before kneeling before her lightly taking her hands in his watching as tears gleamed in her eyes and she gave a nervous chuckle looking away for a second as if he were joking.<em>  
><em> "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, I don't have a lot to offer you, but I can give you my heart though it pales in comparison to how much you mean to me because you are my world, I don't have a ring but in time I will make sure you have one on your finger even if it takes the rest of my life, but it wouldn't be a life without you beside me, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"<em>  
><em> He watched as a smile crossed her lips but before he could speak she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him as they landed on the ground, he was shocked but smiled and kissed back closing his eyes, as she pulled away he reopened them looking up at her as she smiled her pink hair slowly turning brown as she was surrounded by the stars in the sky her soft grey eyes glittering with tears as they reflected his own face back at him.<em>  
><em> "I would be honored to marry Remus, I couldn't think of a life without you either so yes, more than a million times yes."<em>  
><em> Remus smiled putting his hand to her cheek gently whipping a tear from it with his thumb his heart relaxing as she leaned into his palm with a soft smile both completely and blissfully unaware of Molly watching through the kitchen window as Dora leaned down putting their foreheads together closing her eyes with him fallowing suit<em>, when he opened his eyes he was back in the living room the candle now burnt out and his book on the floor and beside him Dora was still sleeping soundly.  
>He looked around the room and seen it was nearing dark but he was afraid to move in fear of waking his wife for the simple fact she wouldn't go back to sleep now if he did so rather than move he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her moving his arm as she moved to rest her head in his lap turning to her side and falling back asleep her fingers curled around his shirt, he smiled brushing her bangs away from her face just watching her until sleep claimed him again.<p> 


End file.
